pocketmonstersfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Start of Something New!
"You okay, Elijah?" A woman states to the other side of the aisle. The seating there showed evidence that they were on a plane of sorts. There were various different people, each unique from the one sitting next to, behind, or across. As the people varied, so did the conversations. Some people discussed the joy they would have living in a new region, while others had been there on vacation. The boy designated as Elijah, had his gaze focused on the window of the plane. Flying next to the plane were various bird Pokémon, but the one that stuck out the him the most, was the large bat looking pokemon with the funny looking ears. "Oh that, that's ." The woman spoke yet again. "Dang it, you really know your mom! How come you've never told me anything about him?" "You know what, Noivern completely slipped my train of thought." "It's so cool!" The woman leaned back into her seat just as her plane began to descend. "I just wish you and Asura could have began your adventures together. From what I've heard, he's already gained one of his badges." As her final words, the plane's wheels made completely contact with the surface. Pacing across the ground below, the plane's speed began to decrease with each passing second before coming to a completely stop. "Welcome to Airport! All passengers may now exit the plane in an orderly fashion. Enjoy your time in the ." Following the voice that once radiated throughout the plane from the loud speaker, Elijah and many other passengers sprang to their feet in excitement. As each member tried to exit the plane they would begin to bump into each other causing more trouble than intended. The pathway to exiting the plane had become packed, and as Elijah's mother reached the door she became annoyed by the flailing peoples. In the next instance, she had lifted her own leg to kick those that had been crammed by the door out of the plane. "Whoops, I'm sorry." She giggled with an innocent face as though she hadn't done a single thing. "Let's go, Elijah. We can't keep Professor Sycamore waiting any longer. Without hesitation, Elijah followed behind his mother swinging his backpack to his back, strutting down the streets of Lumiose City. ---- The two finally reached a building, which by the looks of it, was extremely similar to that of a Pokémon Lab. Entering the two sliding doors, there were multiple people dressed in goggles and all white lab coats. Only confirming our speculations. Across the view of Elijah and his mother scurried a lab worker pushing an injured Pokémon on a cart. "Mom, that's a Weedle, isn't it?" Elijah shouted running over to the cart stopping the man from continuing his path of aiding the injured Pokémon. "Yes, yes it is a Weedle." A flamboyant masculine voice states answering Elijah's question that was initially directed towards his mother. The man was too, dressed in a lab coat. He was pale with long curly hair, and extraordinary blue eyes that Elijah couldn't help but stare into. "So you've made it?" Elijah disregarded the man's words completely and continued to glare at him. His very own red eyes lit in flames, as they glared into the man's eyes with intimidation. Elijah's mother approached Elijah and placed her hand on his shoulder. "What's the condition of it, Professor ?" "My my, I didn't think you'd come along with him. This is truly fascinating. Who'd thought we'd have the Champion of the here in Lumiose City; ." Professor Sycamore continued to twirl his finger in the atmosphere. "I'm here alongside my son. Now please, status?" "I see, I see. This Weedle here was found on Route 2. We don't know exactly what happened, before it was found." Cynthia placed her hand under her chin, "I get it. Well, carry on. Sorry to disturb you hard working men." Pulling Elijah closer to her, she faced Professor Sycamore. "If we can, I'd like to swiftly get to our reason of being here. That is if you don't mind." "Fufu, but of course Champion Cynthia. Please follow me." Moving the opposite direction of the path the working men had been following, the Professor began to speak. "So, from what I've heard you're going to be starting your very own journey today. I'm Professor Sycamor, the primary professor of the Kalos region. I've studied under the renowned for over ten years, which is why me and your mother are so close. She's told me you have the mindset of becoming the Pokémon Master. It's been a while since I've heard that one. I won't knock you one bit, instead I'll help you as much as possible. First things first, I'll be giving you your first Pokémon." Sycamore stopped as he reached his destination. "There are three Pokémon you can choose from." There sat three Pokémon, each side by side. "First is the Grass-type ." Chespin bared the same resemblance as that of a hedgehog. Most of it's body was brown, with a green head area as though he were wearing a hoodie. "Next, is the Fire-type ." Fennekin appeared as a small fox with pale yellow fur, and some places on it's body a furious red. "Lastly, is the Water-type ." Froakie looked much like a frog, with light blue skin. "This Froakie is a bit special however, Elijah. He's a lighter shade of blue, compared to the others. Many of the trainers I've sent on their journey's chose Froakie's as their starters, and because of such a high demand, we were forced to start importing them from Pokémon Daycares that were breeding them. He is one of those Froakie that hatched from those many eggs, as a shiny variant however." Professor Sycamore had been talking for a long time as it was, and for him to continue about this Froakie, made Elijah all the more lost in what had been going on. Cynthia noticed her son spacing out and nudge him so that he could snap back to reality. Elijah glared at the three Pokemon for a second, and lifted his finger. "That one." Pointing to Froakie, he continued to glare at it. Suddenly the Froakie opened its mouth and it's tongue made critical contact with Elijah's face, sending the new trainer to his back. "Froakie!" Professor Sycamore shouted running to Elijah's side. Elijah's mother also made her own move reaching underneath her coat and drawing out a Pokéball. "Arise, !" She shouted, as the Lab became filled with a bright white light. Within seconds it would disappear revealing a bipedal, canine-like Pokémon, dressed in blue fur. The Pokémon entered the stage as though it at had already been aware of the scenario. Appearing directly in front of Froakie, growling as though Lucario had found its next prey. "Wait a minute Cynthia! Froid, froid!" Professor Sycamore shouted to the battle ready woman. "Call your Lucario down. Please!" With a simple head nod from its trainer, Lucario took a step back. "My apologies, Professor." "It's fine, Cynthia. But Elijah, I think you should choose from the other two, this one here is a bit too hostile for a new trainer." Elijah would not settle for something like this. Brushing himself of,, he quickly regained composure and stood to his feet. "Of course this is the one I want, Professor! I have to be able to be seen as a teammate to my Pokemon! That can only be done by gaining Froakie's respect." The young boy locked eyes with the Froakie. "Fro-Fro Froakie!" Professor Sycamore stood up as well. "I think he's gonna give you a chance, Elijah. Only thing left to do now, is figure out was it your statement or Lucario that changed it's mind." Sycamore chuckled at his own statement, then cleared his throat signifying he would be moving on to the next subject. "Now, before letting you go off on your journey... I'm gonna have one simple request in return of providing you with a starter Pokemon." Turning to the table behind the Chespin and Fennekin, Professor Sycamore picked up a red device. "This here, is the . It is a digital encyclopedia created by as an invaluable tool to Trainers in the Pokémon world. It gives information about all Pokémon in the world that are contained in its database." Reaching for the device from Professor Sycamore's heads, upon touching it, the Pokédex extended upwards. In the center area, there was a holographic screen. It was filled wit numerous words, and in the upper top corner it read; "Kalos". "Thank you Professor!" Elijah exclaimed all while smiling at him. The professor also handed him Froakie's Pokéball. Holding the ball in the palm of his hand, it opened and a glistering blue light appeared, enveloping Froakie and pulling it into the Pokéball. Staring at the Pokéball, Elijah smiled. "Sorry Elijah, but before you go. Take this; it's the jewel your father left behind." Waving her hand, another lab assistant rushed to their view with a cart. On this cart however, was an extremely large egg resting safely in a container. "Your grandmother sent this over to you, she told me to tell you Goodluck on your journey." Walking closer to Elijah, she held the jewel that was bounded by a string, much like a necklace outwards. Once near him, she placed it around his neck. Elijah observed the large egg more, and played with the jewel around his neck. Professor Sycamore on the other hand had his eyes stuck on the jewel wrapped around Elijah's neck. "Cynthia, is that what I think it is? That is one of the only one's I have yet to analyze." Cynthia placed her finger over her lips, painting the side of her finger in lipstick. "Shh, I don't want to spoil it for Elijah. He doesn't know anything about Mega Pokémon yet." "Rusé, rusé!" The professor exclaimed, turning back to Elijah. "Well, are you ready?" Elijah at this point had been holding the container. "Yeah, I gotta hurry up if I want to catch up to Erin, right?!" "Erin, you say? From what I've heard, he's already gotten his first badge." Holding his jaw, the Professor shared his bit of knowledge with the mother and child. "His first badge already?! He's only been in Kalos for two whole days!" Elijah shouted throughout the lab. "Well I guess you shouldn't waste anymore time now should you?" Creeping over to Professor Sycamore's side, was a . "Kadabra, please teleport this gentleman please." Nodding it's head, the Kadabra lifted it's glowing hands, and in an instance, Elijah vanished. "Where is he, Professor?" Cynthia asked. "Route 2, where every Kalos trainer starts their journey."